Angels of The Apocalypse
by Anna Eaton
Summary: Gaia after the war, the camp comes in complete peace ... maybe. annabeth chase is a girl with powers unimaginable that in the hands of evil can destroy it
1. Chapter 1

My cottage was silent . My mouth was dry , so I jumped out of bed to go to the cafeteria . The low grass tickled my feet . As I approached the alley of one of the cottages , hear voices and my curiosity propels me forward .  
- ... already got what I wanted . - A man familiar voice points to a huge black bag on the floor. Looked like it was moving . Almost a breath - It was hard to knock him out , but I managed .  
- Great . Now we just need it. - Luke . How is it possible ? ! He died !  
Indent two steps and hit my back on someone . One hand is placed in my mouth and my fists are held back. Luke realizes the movement and turns to me. A smile is plastered on his face.  
- Well, well . Not needed lift a finger . - Spoke with disdain . - Good job , Connor .  
Then everything went black .

Upon waking , I feel a strong headache. Was being carried on the shoulders of someone else. Rocked too . Left, right , left, right .

- Annie ... - I hear the faint voice of Percy in front of me and completely awake . He was chained to the wall members ace your back and a trickle of blood running down his nose . I get up and start walking towards you . But something stops me continue : I am also in chains.  
Luke enters the room with a small device in his hands and holds to the wall . 4 black wires out of the object and it holds the ace in the current members of Percy .  
( .br/imagine-dragons/bleeding-out/ )  
- Now you will cooperate , Annie . Or your boyfriend here - it points to Percy - will end up electrocuting . - As a demonstration , he removes his pants and a button press . The whole body of Percy shakes violently and he screams . Her cry me deaf .  
- Stop it ! - Cry . - Okay , I cooperate , but stop ! - His smile grows and he presses the button again . Percy falls on his knees, panting and trembling. Your chains prevent you from doing much more than that . He looks at me and tears verge my eyelids . I do not know what they want , but I will give them - Whatever ?  
- I want to know - says , with his finger on the button - but he caused that explosion during the war .  
We had won the war against Gaia will be three months and I still do not know how it happened :  
Flash Back Online  
Was surrounded by hell hounds and they roared , scratching the ground with its claws . There was no gap so I ran away . One of them lunged at me and I stuck my knife in your eye , which angrily walked away. Almost immediately , another jumped towards me , but I was prepared . Before turning to face him feel a powerful bite on the arm in which I held the dagger . Fell , with tears in her eyes . A , the highest , takes my vulnerability and bites my leg . Never felt so much pain in life.  
My vision was filled with black dots . The hellhound locked its jaws on my leg hurt and I cried . I screamed as I had never done. My lungs screamed for air , but I could only scream.  
Before my eyes close , I feel something like a snap inside me and I can only see the mushroom cloud .  
Upon waking , I see Percy beside me crying . Mecho me lightly, but he realizes . Look at me with joy, but then his expression is replaced by concern. Only then realize that every part of my body is raw.  
Flash Back - off  
I was afraid of not having the answer to your question. Percy still stares at me , only this time , with affection. He knew he had not as I will answer it . And what killed me inside, that is , could not prevent it from being tortured .  
- I. .. I do not know . - Speak honestly .  
Luke 's smile dies and he presses the button .  
Percy shakes and screams . Shakes and screams . Fight against the currents and screams begging them to stop . Her breathing is heavy and also start screaming . I want to punch Luke . I want to kill him . I want him to suffer .  
Suddenly, to . Percy falls again . The places where the chains holding their members are red . He weeps uncontrollably. Every sob her , I feel like a rock in my stomach was growing .  
- I'll ask again ... - Speech, kneeling near me - How did you do that explosion during the war ? And how did you survive?  
- I do not know ! - I say crying .  
- You're not making things easier . You really want your boyfriend to be electrocuted several times ? Is that what you 'll get. - He walks away - I'll be back tomorrow .  
He leaves, closing the iron door and hear the lock .  
- Annie ... - Hear again. His voice is weak and shaky - I. .. I can take it ...  
- I know not , head Alga .  
He stares at me and see that the shock caused her face was red with blood . His wrists and ankles are also red . Burned . Did not know how to get here , but one thing I know : I am a daughter of Athena . Can escape. I'll make Percy also survive .  
- I know it ... - I repeat to myself in a whisper .  
Sleeping was my only alternative to calm me down .  
According to the noise currents . Before I move , I feel a twinge in his neck. My body is stiff and can not not even blink . Just turn your eyes to see around me . Remove my chains and put me on a stretcher . My limbs are soft and flabby , but I can not wiggle them . Watch Percy beside me . He is in the same state .  
Lead us through a maze of corridors and lose count after 100 . Doubled to the left and suddenly I come across the door of a laboratory . We pushed inside. Luke is sitting in a chair staring at us .  
- Liked serum paralyzing Anniezinha ? - Bufo mentally with the nickname - will develop a break. 2 weeks ago. Unfortunately, the effect will at 1 minutes. - It is a sign and the men who brought us put the body of Percy or lab table . Leather straps holding the wrists , ankles , waist and forehead. When holding the last , he begins to struggle . Fighting .  
- Let me go , miserable ! - Speech.  
Tc , tc , tc , tc ... They never learn ... - Luke says - Listen, heróizinho . It will only hurt a lot . - Then he gets in a black case , a huge needle. I see drops of sweat break out on the forehead of Percy , but do not know why I'm still paralyzed . The tip of the needle touches your skin and he squirms . Voice without shouting . When Luke shoves all in your neck , back the move.  
Will leap toward him. But realize that the sharp edge of the needle still in neck Percy , coming slowly.  
- This will be a crawler. - Speaks finally taking the tip of Percy . She is totally bloody . Finally his voice back and starts scolding Luke in every way possible .  
We are again escorted to our cell . Sigh of relief when I realize that the shock apparatus is no longer there . But that does not stop me from getting tense to arrest our chains .  
This could not happen again . Percy would not be tortured anymore.  
It was what she expected .


	2. Chapter 2

The night was quiet . Managed to sleep though.  
Into the cell was pushed a small tray with two rolls and a glass of water . I was loose from the chains and told me to eat . Once the door closed , I approached Percy . Raised his head with his hands and did drink the water .  
- No - said hoarsely - you should eat .  
The force myself to eat at least one of the loaves . How I wish everything was fine with us. As I wanted to know how to get us out.  
- I wish I could have her in my arms - arms talks moving as much as his chains allow.  
A big, strong man suddenly enters the cell. Secure my arms and drag me out. Debate me . Then another Jute is us holding Percy , who is without his shirt . We were taken the same room where Luke will put Percy in that tracker . To a simple metal chair with leather bands , and a thick wooden pole. Sit me without much ceremony and hold my arms with bands . Percy is pushed against the wood and hit his face on it noisily . It stuck him with chains thicker than my arms .  
The man who carried me here holds a whip in hand .  
- Do not you dare do that . - I say almost tearful . I see a pair of eyes in front of me . - Do not you dare .  
- Oops. I arrived on time. - Luke talks , coming and positioning itself to my side.  
In principle, the whip cracks in the air , then click on the skin of Percy . I can not look away . I can not .  
Every drop of blood that falls to the ground is like a kick in me . Percy presses her lips together until they are purple . I know he will not want to give satisfaction Luke . But no one could endure longer.  
20 whipped then Luke raises his hand to stop asking . His body is loose and he almost falls unconscious. The man with the whip as he passed , pretends to be innocent and spends 30 seconds with his full weight trampling Percy 's hand .  
No longer able to endure the situation , begin to cry :  
- I told you I do not know how I did it ! Please stop it! You 're killing him ! Stop ! Luke ! Please !  
- I stop when you have what you want - answers cynical .  
Our cells are separated and now in a sleep next to Percy . By virtue of fate, there is a small window of 3cm x 5cm on the ground . We can see , but there is space enough to kill the homesickness .  
He falls asleep first, and when you do that , I see some demigods come with ambrosia and nectar . Relieved , I can embark on the world of Morpheus .  
I suddenly jolt and I see a girl , young-looking , face me . She hands me a key with 5 secrets to the lock . I stare at her and saw my doubt , points to the wall , to the cell of Percy . I thank you with a nod and she walks out , locking the door behind him .  
Luke appears immediately , clutching the arm of Percy , who is still very weak from loss of blood . Is holding a gun to your head .  
- Get out . - Roaring through his teeth . He goes on , with the gun still in his head Percy .  
Before , in the room , there was a thick trunk . Now , there is a huge ball and transparent , thick with two pipes coming out of it . The same chair as yesterday 's in front . Hold me to it just like yesterday and Percy play inside the ball .  
Opening and closing the face . He starts to breathe heavily . After hitting against the glass . His chest rises and falls very slowly .  
- We're not making replacement air inside - Luke says , next to my ear - It's your last chance before the next step . - I tremble at what he says and keep staring at the ball . Percy is already with hands on belly. Struggling to breathe. I fight the ropes and scream . Scream loudly until a gag is put in my mouth .  
Before Percy faint, grayish a gas enters the chamber , the pipes . Percy inspires . Her hands go to her throat , squeezing . Poison . I hear my name behind glass . I feel the blood pounding in my ears . My vision turns red .  
I feel the chair beneath me dissolve and pull the gag with her hand . A red glow surrounds my body . A stab in the back reveals my huge wings , red as blood . Luke looks terrified me . I stretch my hand towards him and he is thrown against the wall , breaking all the ribs, which , right now , piercing his lungs . Just stare other gifts and they scream holding their heads in their hands. Seconds later deaths are on the ground. Their brains melted . I think the bubble bursting , but Percy still safe . I hear the sound of it exploding and a falling body . My clothes simple camp turned into a long black dress . My wavy hair falling down her back . I go to Luke , who is moaning , feeling the lungs being drilled . I look at him with disdain .  
- What are you ? - He spits the words  
- I - I say with eyes crimson - the Angel of the Apocalypse .  
Make a circular motion with his hand and twists his neck . Where floor , the floor becomes putrid , dead. Close your eyes and wrap Percy in my arms. Then disappeared in a flash .  
And know the place then the largest explosion the world .  
The world knows the wrath of Annabeth Chase .  
Daughter of Chaos . Recognized as Athena .  
An Angel of the Apocalypse .  
A strain greater than the gods .  
Greater than the Titans .  
A strain .  
Primordial .


End file.
